Say It Right
by Chiiberry
Summary: Taking place right after the final battle, Micchi is shown exactly what ‘true love’ means, and has to learn from it before it's too late. A little mix of MMPPP and Kamichama Karin. MxOC, HxOC. Summary's horrible. Chapter 4 is up. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 : Legend of Mermaid

Heyy! This is **Chii**.

This isn't my first story, because I deleted the other ones :sweatdrop: Also, I call Michiru Micchi 'cuz it's easier. And Micchi's a really cute name :swoon:

**Summary : **Taking place right after the final battle of Kamichama Karin, Micchi learns exactly what 'true love' means, and has few chances to learn from the words. A little mix of MMPPP and KK.

**Rating : **T for violence, _Draahmah, _language, possible ecchi scenes, and some mild/medium sexual content.

**Disclaimer : ** I do not own Kamichama Karin, Koge-Donbo does. All characters but mine and my part of the plot are things I do not take credit for. Also, I used some things from Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch. They go to their respective owners. This goes for every chapter.

**Pairings : ** Michiru and OC, Kazune and Karin, a little Himeka and OC

**What I'm listening to as I write : **Misery Business by Paramore. If you like Avril Lavigne, Flyleaf, Evanescence, or even maybe Kelly Clarkson you'd like them :sings: _Whoa, it was never my intention to brag, but I got him where I want him now _:Does funky chicken dance:

**If you read, please review!!**

**:Chapter ONE:  
-Legend of Mermaid-**

Michiru Nishikiori stood up from his desk and walked over to Kazune and  
Karin. Karin skipped over to Himeka and ushered her out of the door,  
trying to pull Kazune away from his fangirls at the same time. All of  
them were silent; it was the day after they had fought Kirihiko.  
Suddenly a scream was heard from the beach. "W-what was that?"  
Himeka asked, paranoid. Micchi felt something in the air, and walked  
towards the side of the path. He noticed two people standing in front of  
a gigantic wave. 'Why aren't they… Hey! The wave's going  
to…' he thought in a panic as he rushed down to the shore, aiming to  
pull the senseless people away. Kazune and Karin followed at a distance,  
calling for Micchi to come back.

"Hey! You! Why aren't you running?" he yelled

She whipped her head around, staring for a moment. What did he say? She  
couldn't hear. Why couldn't she hear anything? Her opal-flecked blue  
eyes would not move from the spot they were in, and they were transfixed  
on his face. She felt a rush of air, and then a sharp pain in her side.  
The boy caught up to her, and dragged her away from the wave. "Cripes!  
You're bleeding!" Was he talking again? Then she noticed the red  


splash on her side and on the silvery blonde hair that she wore to her  
knees. The boy grasped her face in his hands and pulled it opposite his.  
His eyes were two different colors, one a deep purple, the other a hazy  
blue. "Hey! Say something!" He was shaking her now, and she snapped  
back into reality. Her face flushed crimson, and she stood up painfully.  
The boy walked up beside her, apparently still holding her up and  
somehow not noticing the still-huge wave. She broke free and ran towards  
the wave, stopping next to the other girl. "Sheridan, let's do  
this." The blue-haired girl next to her nodded, and she raised her  
arms in the air. "Aqua Pearl Voice!!" she yelled, and quickly  
transformed, her clothes significantly different and light blue. Her  
hair was also aquamarine and a lot longer. Then the opal-eyed girl  
raised her arm in the air, but she could not lift the other one. Was it  
broken? Micchi noticed that that other girl was staring at her arm in  
surprise. He took an unconscious hint and ran over, lifting it for her.  
The girl blushed deeply again, but after a sharp kick from Sheridan, she  
drew in a deep breath. "Opal Pearl Voice!!"

Micchi took an involuntary step back, and watched as the girl sparkled  
and shimmered and carefully landed on the ground, wearing a frilly short  
dress with a large sparkling ribbon tied in the back. Also, he noticed,  
she had a microphone.

Then a face appeared in the wave. "Eha ha ha. You think two little  
mermaid princesses will be enough to stop me?" The Opal girl spoke,  
and her voice sent a small shiver down his back. The only thing even  
comparable to the sound would be a cherry blossom. "You think we're  
just going to give up? Nice try! We'll snap that confusion out of your  
heads with our Pichi Pichi Pitch Voices!" Then Micchi heard music  
play. He was very confused. Then he could not move. The opal girl was  
singing. He voice was clear, like a diamond, but something warm trailed  
below it, and it tugged at his heart.  
_"Nanairo no, kaze ni fukarete...  
Tooi, mesaki wo mezashiteta"_  
Then the Aqua girl, Sheridan, sang in a bubblegum sweet voice:  
"_Yoake mae, kikoeta MERODII...  
Sore ha, totemo, natsukashii uta_"  
Then they sang together, and Micchi could hear Karin and Kazune audibly  
gasp as they heard the sound. The face on the wave took on a pained  
expression, and then faded away with the song, the opal girl singing the  
last word.  
_"Wasurenai..."  
_Then she raised her arm and pointed a finger at the receding wave. "Love  
Shower, Pitch!"

Then came a flash of light, and the girls were in their normal clothes  
again. Sheridan walked over to Micchi and looked him up and down, then  
did the same to Kazune and Karin. The opal girl continued to look at  
Micchi, but his eyes were looking at her side. 'Look at me...!' she  


silently urged, but then dropped her eyes to see where he was staring.  
Her side was still bleeding! The pain rushed back to her and she slowly  
crumpled to the ground. Micchi picked her up carefully, earning a glare  
from Sheridan. "If you drop Ashley I'm going to hurt you." She said  
protectively. Micchi looked down at the girl. So her name was Ashley.

They walked into the Kujyou mansion, still confused. Micchi looked up at Q-chan and pointed his chin at Ashley. Q-chan led him to a room, where he put Ashley down on a bed. Q-chan carefully lifted up a portion of Ashley's shirt, wiping off the deep gash and covering it with a bandage. "I assume because you did not bring her to a hospital, this happened in a way…" Micchi nodded. Then he got up and walked into the dining room, with Q-chan following. Sheridan was waiting for them to sit down. They did so, and Kazune spoke. "What is going on?" Sheridan answered carefully, weighing each word before she spoke. "We were walking along the beach, and we were attacked, so we attacked back. Simple." She decided to give them as little information as possible. Micchi stood up. "I'll be back. Hanazono-san, make sure you find out whatever you can." He walked into the hallway, turning into the room where Ashley was unconscious. She still had blood on her side and in her hair, so he carefully walked over to gently swipe it off with a cloth. He noticed her eyes flutter for a moment, then he was greeted by the opal-blue color again. Ashley blinked in surprise, feeling Micchi's hand on her side, and forgot how to breathe. She wiggled herself into a sitting position, and let out a gasp when she felt a sharp pain in her side. "Hey, you might not want to sit up, Ashley-chan. Is it okay if I call you that?" He looked at her carefully, moving his hand slowly away from the bandaged wound. Ashley nodded. She still was having a hard time concentrating on breathing and finding words to say. 'Okay,' she thought, 'let's say something intelligent.' "Umm…" She mentally slapped her forehead. Yeah, that was really intelligent. "W-what happened..?" she noticed she was speaking very quietly when the boy leaned his head in closer to hers so he could hear. "What was that?" Micchi said. Ashley cleared her throat, and spoke louder. "What happened?" she looked around then, and noticed that she had no idea where she was and who this boy was. "And where am I? and who are you?" Micchi stood up. "You somehow managed to cut your side, This is Kazune's mansion, and I'm Michiru Nishikiori, but everyone calls me Micchi." He let out a small laugh and gave Ashley a charming smile. Ashley took a deep breath and then blinked in surprise. "Huh, I actually remembered to breathe that time." She mumbled, but she also heard a laugh, and heard Micchi's voice again. "You said that out loud, love." Ashley slapped her forehead mentally for the second time. "Umm, so I think you're going to want an explanation… about the whole singing thing, right?" Micchi sat on the edge of the bed and gave her a childish expression, then nodded. Ashley giggled, then explained what had happened at the beach. Ashley was the Mermaid Princess of the Pacific Ocean, taking her place when Lucia Nanami had become the next Aqua Regina. The wave that had been chasing her was actually a sea monster. She had been driven from her palace because she should have had a pink pearl, but it ended up being the color of an opal. She had ended up meeting Sheridan, who was also a mermaid princess. They teamed up and were then attacked. "So, then we met you guys!" she said, throwing her arms in the air. Micchi looked at her for a moment, then blushed as she returned the stare, still smiling and waving her arms. "Hmm." Micchi said quietly. "You… don't believe me, do you?" Ashley said sadly, dropping her arms. "No, no, no. I believe you. Actually…" Micchi explained the god rings and that story. Now it was Ashley's turn to stare, but she didn't turn away. Why were his eyes so captivating? He shook his head, his auburn hair was in his eyes. "Come on, we should go talk to the others." Micchi helped Ashley stand up, and then she skipped gracefully over to the door, opened it, and danced through it, her hair swishing.

Himeka looked up as Ashley entered the room, then poked Kazune in the side. "Oh! It's you. How are you feeling?" Sheridan said, smiling and pointing to a seat next to hers. "Kazune wants us to join up with him, Karin, Himeka and Michiru. What are your thoughts?" Micchi sat next to Ashley while she thought. "Well, if you guys don't mind… I really don't have much of a place to go back to…" she said in a matter-of-fact 

tone. Micchi jumped up and pulled Sheridan and Ashley into a hug. "Yaaay!! Now we'll all be friends!" he said with a laugh. Ashley gave Himeka a look that said 'HELP', and Sheridan elbowed Micchi until he let go. Himeka laughed, and then gasped. "Hey, we could all go to that karaoke place tonight!" Karin smiled and jumped up. "Let's go!" Ashley stood and pumped her fist in the air with a smile. Micchi gave her a look. "Are you sure you can walk?" he asked worriedly. "Yeah, I'll be fine." She said, skipping across the room. She opened the door, then fell facedown off of the step. "Mff" Sheridan laughed with everyone else, and then pulled Ashley off of the ground, who was also laughing. Kazune rolled his eyes.

The café was filled with people, but Himeka grabbed a table with just enough seats for all 6 of them. A man with a microphone stood in the middle of the room, and pulled Ashley up. "Hey! HEY!" she yelled in protest. Himeka watched as Ashley picked a song: Fences by Paramore. She had never heard of them, and they seemed to be in another language. Micchi looked at the screen. Was it in English? The music played. "_I'm sitting in a room, made up of only big white walls, and in the halls there are people looking through the window in the door they know exactly, what we're here for…_" Micchi listened carefully. Her accent was perfect. How was that possible? "_You can't turn back… because this road is all you'll ever have… It's obvious that you're dying, dying. Just living proof that the camera's lying, and oh, oh, open wide, 'cause it's your night, so, smile, 'cause you'll go out in style" _Her pitch was perfect, and the song finished with a loud applause. Ashley sat down next to Micchi, resting her chin in her arms to hide her blush. "You can speak English?" he asked in that very language. "Yes" she replied. Micchi laughed. "Well, Ashley, it's nice to meet you." He said. Ashley giggled, but had to hide her face again to hide her growing blush. Himeka stood up next, singing _Yoru no Uta_. Everyone was silent; her voice was really beautiful, but fragile-sounding. Ashley clapped, starting a whole wave of people to do the same. She peeked through her hair to look at Micchi, and he laughed. "I can see that, you know." Ashley blushed again. This guy was not good for her lungs or circulation, she thought as her heart skipped and she lost the careful rhythm of inhaling and exhaling.

**:Continued in Chapter 2:**

_-Nya!-_ _Chii-chat! –Nya!-_

By now you can tell that Ashley likes Micchi, who by chance is my favorite character in Kamichama Karin. Well,


	2. Chapter 2 : Dream

Heyy! This is **Chii**.

When I wrote thiiis, I had a huuuuge amount of homework to do, but that was about the ooonly motivaaaation.  
I apologize in advaaaance if it seems like just a fiiiller chapter. I'll try suuuper hard!  
Heh Heh. I feeeeel like Shiiiii-chaaaan. NYA!

** :Chapter 2:  
-Dream-**

Ashley walked along the path to school quietly, late as always, wondering when she would wake up. How could anything of what had happened yesterday be true? That boy… Michiru… Micchi. There was no way he wasn't another dream to fall for. Suddenly, she heard her name being called.. "Ashley-chan! Hey, wait up! **ASHLEY-CHAN!**" She spun around, and there was her little dream, standing in front of her and smiling and breathing like an actual person. She placed a hand on his chest. "Dreams don't breathe… right?" she asked quietly, confused. "Dreams…? Wait, never mind. Hey, why are you wearing the Sakurakoaka uniform?" Micchi asked happily. Ashley had a hard time believing this person was not a figment of her imagination. Well, his heart was beating. She contemplated this for a second, and her brain finally accepted it. She quickly removed her hand from his chest and blushed, turning around. Micchi laughed. "Finally waking up, I see. What was that dream you were having about?" Ashley blushed even more, not moving. "Umm… nothing, really. I'm just a little tired, a lot confused…" Micchi walked beside her, pausing to ask again why she was wearing the uniform. "You aren't going to this school, are you…?" Ashley nodded. Micchi jumped in the air. "You'll be in my class, then! "

Ashley hugged her books tighter to her chest. She was so falling for this guy. In record time too; she had only known him for a day. "So, when did you come here? I mean, you must have lived somewhere other than here to learn English, right?" Micchi asked. "Yes. I was born in America, on land. I can't help but think that might have been why…" She trailed off. "Why would everyone I care about just… leave like that!? They forced me away because I'm different! I really don't understand…" She yelled at no one in particular. Micchi looked forward sadly. "People tend to leave when you need them the most. My parents… I know they didn't die on purpose, but it still seems like they just got up and walked away. But, if they hadn't, I would never have met Professor Kujyou. You just have to look at the bright side!" Ashley laughed, and then looked at Micchi. "I'm sorry about your parents though." She paused. "Wait. No. I'm not sorry. Don't you hate it, when people say they're so very sorry for your loss, when they had nothing to do with it? That really bugs me."

Micchi laughed. "You're right. You know, I never realized that until just now. "Ashley sighed and looked up at the sky. It was dark and cloudy. "Where's my bright side, then?" Micchi spoke with a mischievous smile plastered on his face. "You met me, didn't you?" Ashley laughed. "I sense a hidden perverted meaning to that statement. But I am glad I met you." Micchi looked at her for a moment. She was rather strange, but he liked the strangeness. It suited him. "So, do you need a tour guide for this fabulous school?" Ashley nodded as they walked through the doors. Micchi walked her to the classroom, walking in just a second before the bell rang. Kazune, Karin, Himeka, and Sheridan were all sitting in a row, leaving two empty seats next to them. Ashley sat down, opening her notebook. She doodled a few random things, trying not to blush when Micchi stuck his head next to hers to see what she was drawing. "Hey, Nishikiori, why are you so nosy?" Kazune said from across the room as the teacher walked in. "Excuse me, but will… Sheridan and Ashley please come to the front?" Ashley stood up quietly, then walked by Micchi, purposely brushing her hand against his elbow. "Oh – sorry." She said in a low voice. "I think she did that on purpose," Himeka said, barely loud enough for Micchi to hear. "Do you think so?" "Hmm." Karin said in the same low voice. The teacher clapped her hand together twice to draw the attention of the students to the front of the room. "Okay, students, these two new classmates of yours are Sheridan and Ashley. Please be nice." They were then tapped to their seats. "_Well, that was a long introduction,_" Ashley said under her breath. Micchi looked at her for a few seconds with a quizzical look on his face. She had her headphones in...? He pulled the cord and whispered in her ear. "_The teacher's really good with that kind of stuff._" Ashley rolled her eyes and plugged the headphone back into her ear. The teacher spoke. "Ashley, can you tell me the answer?" She raised her head. "Umm, Sensei, don't you think that question is a little har-" Ashley cut Micchi off when he tried to cover for her. "65 and 9 tenths." Micchi looked at her. "Correct. I see our new student has no problem paying attention, Nishikiori-san." "Nice save" Ashley whispered, teasing him. Micchi shrugged. The bell rang a few hours later for lunch. "Okay children," the teacher said "today is a picnic lunch! You may get your lunch and sit outside on the lawn." Ashley stood up and walked over to Himeka and Karin. "So, how was your day?" Karin asked happily. "Boring. Very boring. And Micchi kept distracting me the whole time." They all laughed as the group made their way outside. Karin sat next to Kazune, parallel to Himeka, Ashley and Micchi. Ashley popped a strawberry in her mouth. "Himeka-chan, what's your favorite fruit?" she asked before she bit into another. "I like peaches." She said with a happy smile on her face. They looked towards Karin and Kazune "Grapefruit," Karin said, while Kazune said "Apples." Everyone turned towards Ashley. She blinked. "Who, me? I love all kinds of fruit. I'm a vegetarian," she started, "But I really like cherries. They didn't have any at the store..." she blinked again. "Don't they have cherry trees here in Japan?" she asked, turning to Micchi. He smiled. "I'll show you." Himeka whispered something in Ashley's ear.

She laughed musically, pulling her strawberry-stained lips into a smile. "He's looking at you, isn't he, Ashley-chan?" Himeka asked. Ashley replied, holding her hand over her mouth so Micchi couldn't read her lips. "I really hope so," They both giggled. The bell rang for the last time, and Karin, Himeka, Kazune, Micchi and Sheridan left together, letting Ashley speak to her teacher about joining a choral group. When she walked out of the building, she noticed a full cherry blossom on the otherwise spotless ground. She looked around. There were no trees around, and a fragile bloom like this would have broken if blown too far. She looked on the path ahead, holding on to the bloom, cradling it in her hands. There was... another bloom? A trail? She followed it to the base of a tree and looked up.

It was a cherry tree, in full bloom! "What do you think, love?" A voice said from behind her. She spun around. "Micchi! This is..." she paused for a second, not finding a good enough adjective. "Micchi, how do you say 'beautiful' in Japanese?" she asked in English. Micchi thought for a moment. He could think of a million fluffy things to say that would make her melt. "Kirei." he said, choosing to see where this path went. She smiled up at him, and he noticed her lips were still pink from the strawberry. "Well, this... beautiful doesn't even begin to describe it... Micchi," She laughed and threw her arms around his waist, hugging him. "Thank you."

He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "No trouble, love..."

**:Continued in Chapter 3:**

_-Nya- Chii-Chat! -Nya-_

_Hmm. Not much for me to put here. Just to say I'm having a hard time incorporating the giant twist. In chappy numero four, that'll be when Micchi, Himeka, and Kazune leave for England in Kamichama Karin Chu._


	3. Chapter 3 : Never Come Back

**

* * *

**

**:Chapter 3:  
-Never Come Back-**

Ashley walked along the beach, sighing as Micchi's eyes and the cherry trees flashed through her mind. That had made her so happy... The ocean crashed and breathed, throwing teal, blue, green and sliver drops into the air, where they danced and sparkled. Micchi walked up behind her, about to bring her back to the mansion for dinner, when she started running for the ocean. She was about to touch the water, when three figures rose from the calm waves. "What do you think you're doing, Reject?" A black-haired mermaid swam up to the shore, then stood on the land, the other two following suit. Ashley gasped, and Micchi hid behind a rock silently, trying not to be seen. "Going into the ocean? I think not. Remember what we told you? You're banished. Forever. A reject." Ashley stood silently, her hair falling into her face, all happiness gone. The tears would be here soon. "Well? What have you got to say for yourself?" Ashley remained silent. If she talked, she would, in turn, lose her control on the imminent flow of water about to stain her cheeks. "What? Did you forget how to talk? Just how you forgot you're banished from the ocean? Just like how you forgot you were supposed to have a pink pearl?" She couldn't hold it back. "You're supposed to be my sisters," she whispered. "My family." "Family? We don't associate ourselves with rejects, Reject. Remember what I said. Never. Come. Back." They flipped back into the ocean. Ashley sank to her knees, sobbing. Micchi rushed over, pulling her limp body into his arms. "Calm down, love." But she didn't care anymore. Not one bit. She let the tears fall, the closest thing to ocean water she would ever feel again. Micchi held on, playing with her hair. "You know, you don't need everyone in the world to like you, love. Only the ones you like..." Micchi spoke, lifting Ashley's head and swatting away a tear with his thumb. She rubbed her eyes for a moment, trying to see, then crawled beck into Micchi's lap and locked her arms around his waist. "You're my best friend, Micchi." Ashley said quietly. There was a rhythm in heartbeat. What she wanted to say wouldn't come out, the words caught in her throat. 'But I want you to be more than that...' Micchi simply looked forward, oblivious to the unspoken words.

Micchi sat on his bed, his hands over his eyes. After all that, he was only her 'best friend?' Why couldn't she realize what he felt, and give him an answer? If she said she didn't return the feeling, at least there would be some closure...

Ashley pulled out her laptop, signing on to AIM as Oceansound. Himeka and Karin did the same, signing on as Brightside and SuperKarin.

**Oceansound** has entered the chat.

**Brightside** has entered the chat.

**Oceansound** : ugh.

**Brightside** : what's up?

**SuperKarin** has entered the chat.

**SuperKarin** : oh, I forgot 2 ask, where were you and Micchi before? It took him a while to find you, or shall I say, took him a while to leave...

**SuperKarin** : heh heh heh

**Brightside** : she was probably just really far down the beach; right, ashley-chan?

**Oceansound** : yeah. and... can you guys keep a secret?

**Brightside** : of course!

**SuperKarin** : yuppers

Ashley told them about the mermaid encounter, and how she couldn't tell Micchi her true feelings.

**Brightside** : you should tell him!

**SuperKarin** : yeah, it seems like he likes you, so you need to tell him 2!

**Mi-chi-ru** has entered the chat.

**Oceansound** : if I tell him my feelings, and he doesn't return them, I don't think I could handle it. I seriously think that would be a dangerous way to handle things.

**Mi-chi-ru** : oooo! Ashley-chan has a cruuush on somebody! who is it?

**Oceansound** : oh snap

**Brightside** : ITS A SECRET, MICCHI

**SuperKarin** : ohhh deary dear

**Oceansound** : yeah, this is just a great convo and everything, but I should go.

**Oceansound** : laters

**Oceansound** has left the chat.

**Mi-chi-ru** : hmm

**Brightside** to **SuperKarin** : Should we tell him?

**SuperKarin** to **Brightside :** idk

**Brightside** : well, if Ashley-chan's not gonna tell Micchi, we should, right?

**SuperKarin** : Himeka, was that in private chat..?

**Mi-chi-ru** : no

**Brightside** : NOOOOOO

**Oceansound **has entered the chat.

**Oceansound **: I have sat around for five minutes and done nothing productive, so I'm back. What did I miss?

**Mi-chi-ru **: nothing, really

**Brightside** to **Oceansound** : I accidentally told him

**Brightside** : plz don't kill meeee!

**Oceansound** : why would I kill you? That's stupid

**SuperKarin** : uhhhh

**Oceansound** has left the chat.

**Mi-chi-ru** : this is awkward

**Mi-chi-ru** has left the chat.

**Kazune** has entered the chat.

**SuperKarin** : ha! Kazune, your screenname is not very imaginative.

**Kazune** : well, I don't care. Only women need fancy names.

**Brightside** : ehh, oh well

**Brightside **has left the chat.

**SuperKarin **: Kazune, you're weird.

**Kazune **: You don't want to go there with me.

Micchi walked back to the park and sat on a bench. Ashley was next to him, but she didn't notice because she was looking at the cherry blossom she had cupped in her hands. "Ashley?" he asked quietly. Ashley looked up. "Hmm?"

Micchi looked away. "Nothing."

Ashley smiled, and tapped him on the shoulder. "No, really, what's up?"

Micchi stood. "Really, love, it's nothing." He stretched his arms out.

"If you're trying for nonchalance, it's not working… "

"I'm not" He walked away.

_I know he doesn't like me. He definitely doesn't. He wouldn't have walked away if he did…_

_**Meanwhile…**_

Himeka walked along the beach, pausing to look at the waves every so often. She climbed up on a tall rock, held her arms out, and simply breathed. The wind blew by, slipping past her hair and-

She lost her grip on the rock and fell into the water, gasped for air at the surface but slowly began to sink down…

"**Help!**" she called, her cries strangled by the water, which was no longer beautiful as her prison. She felt herself fading… Then a pair of strong arms grabbed her and dragged her onto the shore. A boy with dazzling crystal green eyes and bleached-blonde hair smiled in her face when she opened her eyes.

"Quite the fall there, eh?"

Himeka smiled, and sat up. "I suppose so. Thank you for helping me."

"It's a prince's job to save a maiden in distress…" He jumped into the ocean.

Himeka stared.

* * *

_-Nya!- Chii-chat! -Nya!-_

Omg, has Himeka found a magical new love? And what about Micchi and Ashley?

Zeh big questions…


	4. Chapter 4 : Angst

**Thanks for the reviews. Anyone reading this message please go to the review page and see what was written to me. Thank you for your time.**

* * *

**-Chapter 4-  
:Angst:**

Himeka stood on the edge of the water, staring out to sea. It had been a full day since she had been rescued by that... She couldn't even think of a word suitable to describe him. Maybe if she fell in the water again...? She picked her arms up from her sides, then closed her eyes, preparing to fall-

"I hope you're not planning on suicide, love." Micchi spoke from behind her.

Himeka jumped at the sound, almost slipping into the water. She  
screeched as the waves crashed against her feet, scrambling against the  
cold-as-ice liquid. Ashley didn't see Himeka as she was walking towards Micchi with the  
intention of confessing.

"Micchi, I have something to tell you." Ashley's voice wavered.

Micchi, unaware of her presence until she had spoken, was startled by her voice.

He fell into the water, while Himeka watched, unable to do anything.

"MICCHI!"

Ashley dived, feeling her tail form in place of her legs. The whitish, shimmering scales shivered under her strong push, as she dove as deep as possible, chasing the struggling body of Michiru. She grabbed him in her arms, swam towards the surface, and broke free, pulling the now-unconscious Micchi to the shore as best as she could without legs.A hand came down on her shoulder as she looked over him, making sure he wasn't injured. He seemed to be fine...

_"Hand it over, dear."_

Ashley cringed. _Without her pearl..._

"Why do you have to do this!?" She spun around. "Lavender, you were my sister and my best friend!" Lavender laughed coldly. "Why did you even bother to jump in? There's my question." Ashley pointed at Micchi. "I love him." Lavender stalled for a second, a flash of some emotion in her dark blue eyes. _  
_  
She felt the charm containing her voice ripped off her neck, and felt her legs return.

She tried to scream.

Her voice was gone.

She made no sound as Micchi awoke, looking at her; he was confused.

She might miss her chance.

-

Ashley sat beneath the same cherry tree Micchi had shown her, simply breathing and not making a sound. Why did she have to jump into the water? _Because he fell in, and can't swim_, her mind answered. She started arguing with herself. _But if he died, I'd never be able to confess!_ She was too busy to notice Micchi walking up to her and smiling. She jumped when he spoke. "So here's the heroine, eh?" Ashley smiled. "You know," Micchi sat beside her, picking up her hand and examining it, "Kazune, Himeka and I are going to England for a while. I..." He trailed off, looking around. "I just wanted to say something before I left."  
Ashley's head snapped up. Would she have to respond?

"I..."

"Ashley, I think I'm in love with you."

She felt the tears, beginning to fall, but not making it past her eyes. She would not be able to say or do a thing. Her sisters... They were controlling her every move, making it impossible to do anything! Micchi looked at her carefully, trying to read the blank expression on Ashley's face. "Oh... So you don't..." He pulled his hand away, hurt more than he'd ever felt. "I apologize, Ashley-san. Please forgive my intrusion."

He walked away, almost crying.

The tears finally came, and Ashley cried, each sob shaking her body. Why  
was it this way? If only she had told him sooner!! She whacked herself over the head, ignoring the constant pour of rain that had rolled in a few moments ago.

_If...I...had...just...told...him...he...wouldn't...have…fallen...in!_

The pain in her heart was eased by the pain on her forehead. _You can't  
feel pain from two different sources, I suppose...  
_  
Micchi sat at the table in the dark dining room, trying to inhale  
without the stream of air being broken by a sob. _Had she even been  
listening? Ashley…I told you how I feel, why didn't you even speak to me?_

He heard the door open, and heard Ashley's light footsteps break the silence. He stood up. He would end this, make her regret…

"Why didn't you say anything??" He spoke angrily.

Ashley froze, once again controlled by Lavender and her other sisters.

"I told you I love you and you do NOTHING at all! Do you hate me that much? You would always talk, nonstop! Tell me now if you were just shocked, and I'll be fine."

Micchi heard a small voice in his head. _Why am I doing this?_

"You… do you have any idea… how sad…" His voice broke.

Ashley stood, her ears reverberating Micchi's voice. She loved that voice, even when it was screaming at her, telling her how horrible she was. She knew he was just acting on pain, but even so…

Micchi walked over and pulled her into an embrace. "You have no idea… whatever this is… my whole body…" He held her tighter, making it harder for Ashley to draw in each silent breath. She liked it here. Even though he was shaking with anger and hurt, she wanted him to be happy. But she was still controlled. She felt her arms tense.

_N-N-No…! _

She pushed him away with strength she didn't have.

She ran out, then crumpled to the ground for the first time, filled in raw emotion, ready to explode.

Karin and Kazune rushed over. "Miss? Are you okay- Ashley!?"

Karin had rolled her over, and Kazune ran into the mansion. "Michiru! Help us—" He broke off when he saw Micchi in the same position Ashley had left him: Standing alone with a shocked look on his face.

-

Himeka walked down the beach, her hair flying in the breeze. The boy she  
had met two days ago, Cameron, had found her and listened as she explained  
her trip to England. He nodded every so often.

"Thank you very much for saving me the other day, by the way." Himeka  
smiled at him. _I am so happy_, she thought, _just because he's right here next to me._ _Is this how Ashley felt when Micchi was near her? No wonder she was so sad…_

"Not a problem. So, I guess this is goodbye for now, right?" He held his  
arms out and smiled.

They embraced, and Cameron watched as she danced up the docks, walking up  
to a taxi that had been waiting.

Ashley was breathing hard; even though she couldn't hear it. She had to  
get there before they le-

"_Flight B to England is now leaving the port."_

Ashley looked up at the large plane above her. She missed him.

Not much mattered as she crumpled to the ground, and her last conscious memories were of Karin looking at her worriedly.


End file.
